Naruto LIAG
by Chooch77
Summary: Yo! this is my LIAG Naruto story that i have decided to publish. He will be godlike eventually but not from the start. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first chapter of my Naruto LIAG story. I shall also make a Harry Potter one.**

**These stories are a very interesting read for me so I would like to make one. Tell me what you think after this chapter!**

**Chapter 1: LIAG**

Naruto was laying on the ground crying after his latest beating. He was just going to lay there and go to sleep until morning when he heard a thump sound right in front of him.

Naruto looked up and saw a gold book with a lock on it. The lock was rusted as if overused but the gold was completely new. The tittle said "**Naruto: Video game world**" Naruto opened it and all of a sudden everyone stopped moving. Naruto closed it and everyone started moving again. Naruto thought about all the pranks he could pull until he opened it and saw the writing said "**Cannot move from spot while paused**". Naruto pouted for a few seconds before he looked back down on the book and saw something called stats. Naruto then looked at accomplishments and spotted his. He read:

**Level 5**

**Accomplishments:**

**Survive Birth +100**

**Survive Madara's theft: +200**

**Survive the Kyuubi Sealing: +500**

**Survive the Kyuubi announcement: +800**

**Survive 10 years: +10000**

**Befriend Sasuke Uchiha: +1000**

**Help Sakura: +500**

**Help Hinata: +450**

**Escape the Orphanage: +2500**

**Stats:**

**Ninjutsu: 15/5000**

**Taijutsu: 50/5000**

**Kenjutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Genjutsu: -100/5000 **

**Fuinjutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Senjutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Hijutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Juinjutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Poison/Potion making: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Intelligence: 480/5000**

**Memory: 500/5000**

**Chakra: 400/5000**

**Control: 10/5000**

**Bloodline limits acquired: 0/100 (NS)**

**Points to spend: 900**

**Bloodline points to spend: 7 (2 extra for Befriending Sasuke Uchiha)**

**Special points acquired: 5**

**Bloodlines available:**

**Sharingan: A dojutsu that lets you copy or predict an enemy. Upgrades Genjutsu ability. Upgrades Ninjutsu or taijutsu. Upgrades memory. Unlocked by accomplishment Befriending Sasuke Uchiha (completed). 3 points to unlock Tier 1 of 5.**

**Byakugan: A dojutsu that lets you see chakra and see 365 degrees. Upgrades control. Upgrades Intelligence. Upgrades Taijutsu. Unlocked by accomplishment Help Hinata. 3 points to unlock Tier 1 of 2.**

**Longetivity: A body based bloodline that makes your life longer and gives you a faster healing rate. Upgrades chakra. Upgrades Kenjutsu. Upgrades Taijutsu. 5 points to unlock Tier 2 of 5.**

**No others unlocked yet. See bingo book and accomplishment status for more information of how to unlock more.**

**Special abilities**

**Health upgrade: 25% more health. Tier 1 of 4. 2 points.**

**Extra points: three extra bloodline, 3 extra special. 100 extra stat. Tier 1 of 10. 2 points.**

**Extra experience: Upgrades the amount of experience you get. Tier 1 of 6. 2 points.**

**Downgrade enemies: Downgrades the enemies Naruto will face but still give him the same experience. Tier 1 of 5.**

**More loot: you are 2x more likely to find good items off of enemies. Tier 1 of 10.**

Naruto was shocked by the time he got to the end of the abilities he could use and decided to spend his points right there and then.

He put two hundred into genjutsu, one hundred in control, three hundred in intelligence, 50 in memory, and the rest in Ninjutsu.

Naruto then read through the next section and decided to upgrade longevity and then save up the extra two points for next time.

Naruto read through the last section and placed his points in Extra points and Extra experience so he could level faster and gain points faster.

Naruto then re-read his stats. They were now:

**Level 5**

**Accomplishments:**

**Survive Birth +100**

**Survive Madara's theft: +200**

**Survive the Kyuubi Sealing: +500**

**Survive the Kyuubi announcement: +800**

**Survive 10 years: +10000**

**Befriend Sasuke Uchiha: +1000**

**Help Sakura: +500**

**Help Hinata: +450**

**Escape the Orphanage: +2500**

**Stats:**

**Ninjutsu: 265/5000**

**Taijutsu: 50/5000**

**Kenjutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Genjutsu: 100/5000 **

**Fuinjutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Senjutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Hijutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Juinjutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Poison/Potion making: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Intelligence: 780/5000**

**Memory: 550/5000**

**Chakra: 400/5000**

**Control: 100/5000**

**Bloodline limits acquired: 0/100 (NS)**

**Points to spend: 0**

**Bloodline points to spend: 2 **

**Special points acquired: 1**

**Bloodlines available:**

**Sharingan: A dojutsu that lets you copy or predict an enemy. Upgrades Genjutsu ability. Upgrades Ninjutsu or taijutsu. Upgrades memory. Unlocked by accomplishment Befriending Sasuke Uchiha (completed). 3 points to unlock Tier 1 of 5.**

**Byakugan: A dojutsu that lets you see chakra and see 365 degrees. Upgrades control. Upgrades Intelligence. Upgrades Taijutsu. Unlocked by accomplishment Help Hinata. 3 points to unlock Tier 1 of 2.**

**Longetivity: A body based bloodline that makes your life longer and gives you a faster healing rate. Upgrades chakra. Upgrades Kenjutsu. Upgrades Taijutsu. Upgrades memory. Gives you a harder skin, making you harder to damage. 7 points to unlock Tier 3 of 5.**

**No others unlocked yet. See bingo book and accomplishment status for more information of how to unlock more.**

**Special abilities**

**Health upgrade: 25% more health. Tier 1 of 4. 2 points.**

**Extra points:extra bloodline, extra special, and extra stat. Next Tier gives you six extra bloodline, five extra special, and 200 extra stat. Tier 2 of 10. 3 points.**

**Extra experience: Upgrades the amount of experience you get by 1.5%. Next tier is 2%. Tier 2 of 6. 3 points.**

**Downgrade enemies: Downgrades the enemies Naruto will face but still give him the same experience. Tier 1 of 5.**

**More loot: you are 2x more likely to find good items off of enemies. Tier 1 of 10.**

**Unlocked Sub tiers of Intelligence and Memory!**

**Intelligence:**

**Strategy: Allows you to plan more moves to annihilate your enemy easier. Tier 1 of 3. 2 points to unlock.**

**Speed reader: allows you to read faster and get more out of what you read. Tier 1 of 5. 2 points to unlock.**

**Jutsu Theory: allows you to create your own jutsu to surprise the enemy. Tier 1 of 6. 2 points to unlock.**

**Intelligence points: 1**

**Memory:**

**Perfect Memory: gives you a better memory. Tier 1 of 3. 2 points to unlock.**

**Birth memory: allows you to find out the truth about the Kyuubi attack and your parents. 2 points to unlock.**

**Chakra memory: lets you learn jutsu 2x as fast as normal. 1 of 4. 3 points to unlock.**

**Memory points: 5**

Naruto spent those points in different sections for intelligence and, for memory, decided he could learn the truth of the Kyuubi attack some other time.

**Intelligence:**

**Strategy: Allows you to plan more moves to annihilate your enemy easier, tier 2 allows you to check your team and opponent's base stats. Tier 2 of 3. 4 points to unlock.**

**Speed reader: allows you to read faster and get more out of what you read, tier 2 allows you to understand code. Tier 2 of 5. 4 points to unlock.**

**Jutsu Theory: allows you to create your own jutsu to surprise the enemy. Tier 2 allows you to learn them 2x as easy. Tier 2 of 6. 4 points to unlock.**

**Intelligence points: 1**

**Memory:**

**Perfect Memory: gives you a better memory, tier 2 lets you learn more in Iruka's classroom. Tier 2 of 3. 4 points to unlock next tier.**

**Birth memory: allows you to find out the truth about the Kyuubi attack and your parents. 2 points to unlock.**

**Chakra memory: lets you learn jutsu 2x as fast as normal. 2 of 4. 4 points to unlock next tier.**

**Memory points: 0**

Naruto could feel the power up and intelligence coming in.

He decided he would read the rest of the book while everyone else was asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a great day for him, he could tell.

**Done! Betting you never saw an LIAG like this huh? So this is obviously a harem. I SHOULD NOT HAVE TO SAY THAT ANYMORE AS IT IS IN ALL OF MY STORIES!**

**Review please!**


	2. The forbidden scroll and talks

**A/N: I had such a good response to the first chapter of this story that I decided to continue it as fast as I possibly could. I apologize for the break but I am currently on medication for my wrist and I was not allowed to do a lot of typing for a few days. I also was trying to get my bearings on my stories as I had writer's block. I apologize for the delay but here is the next chapter of this story!**

**Chapter 2: The exams, guidebook, bingo book, and forbidden scroll (among other things)**

It had been a few years since Naruto had found the Book.

Naruto had gotten to the middle of the class with his upgraded skills he had purchased from the in-game shop. Without Naruto at the bottom, Kiba was the new dobe of the class and had tried to beat him up time and time again for, what Kiba felt like, was "justified revenge". You see, Kiba's sister and mother had a streak of making fun of Kiba and his poor grades before they found out about him being dead last, as they were both pretty good kunoichi after they graduated from the academy. After they had found out about Kiba being dead last, however, they went out of their way to tease him and even took away his status as clan heir of the family and gave it to Hana.

But, enough about Kiba and his pettiness.

Today was the final day of the academy. It was the day they all took their exams. Everyone was giddy and happy, except Naruto. For you see, after Naruto had read the guidebook and found out about Mizuki's plot, he had devised a plot to catch Mizuki and add that achievement to his list. Naruto was close to level six and the capture and killing of Mizuki would give him enough points to level up at least three more times as it was worth a good amount of points. There was also the learning of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu which would further upgrade him even further.

Naruto was currently waiting for the destined words to come out of Iruka's mouth so that he could put his plan to stop Mizuki and gain the Kage Bunshin from the forbidden scroll.

He didn't have to wait long until Iruka said "YOU FAIL!"

Naruto tried to look as sulky as he could and didn't have to try very hard as two women were talking really loudly about his "demon brat" status. Even though Naruto knew about the status, he couldn't help but be depressed about it.

Mizuki soon came up to him and told him about the "make-up test" for him to become a ninja. Naruto kept playing the fool and was acting very excited about the prospect of the "test" so that he could become a ninja.

Naruto quickly agreed to the test so that he could gain the achievement and experience the event would give him. He also saw what would happen to Mizuki if he went through it the same way he was supposed to and decided that he would tell the Hokage what was going on and how he had gotten so strong after just two days. He had a feeling the Hokage had always wondered about that but just didn't say anything to him.

_A few hours later…_

Naruto had talked to the Hokage and had talked him into agreeing with his plan to catch Mizuki and kill him before he turned traitor. The Hokage had said he would give him a B-rank mission and an S-rank if he could somehow weasel the information out of Mizuki why he had turned traitor all of a sudden and not before then.

Naruto was now in the clearing Mizuki had told him to come to for his test. He had already learned three jutsu from the forbidden scroll and somehow knew that these would be worth a lot of points.

He had started on his fourth when Mizuki came in. Mizuki told him some B.S. about him passing if he gave the scroll to him. When Naruto didn't hand it over right away, Mizuki decided that he had had enough and decided to take out a kunai and decided that he would just blurt out an S-rank secret to him. At that point, Naruto decided to speak up.

"You know," Naruto started, "if it's illegal, why tell it to me?"

"The third can't do anything to my new master," Mizuki laughed sadistically, "after all; he couldn't stop him from leaving the village. After all, my master is the greatest traitor in history, Orochimaru of the three Sannin."

"Well, I've got what I wanted now. So it's time to shut up and fight you!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled out two kunai and threw them at Mizuki.

Naruto then called out "Kage kunai no Jutsu!" And then he watched as the kunai multiplied into two hundred that then swarmed down on Mizuki, who was still in a state of shock about seeing such a strong move done by "the damned demon brat". Mizuki, in his shock, was struck by the kunai and died slowly and painfully. Naruto just looked down on Mizuki with a dark look in his eyes before he took the headband and burned Mizuki's body.

Naruto then took out his book on his accomplishments, which now read (after he had put his points in) :

**Level 12**

**Accomplishments:**

**Survive 2 more years: +3000**

**Unlock the forbidden scroll: +750**

**Learned Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: +1500**

**Learned Kage kunai no Jutsu: +2250**

**Learned Kage Shuriken no Jutsu: +3000**

**Learned Great Clone Explosion: +3750**

**Defeated Mizuki: +15000**

**Learned about the Snake Sannin: +3000**

**First Kill: +15000**

**First S-rank mission: +10000**

**Stats:**

**Ninjutsu: 665/5000**

**Taijutsu: 300/5000**

**Kenjutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Genjutsu: 500/5000 **

**Fuinjutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Senjutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Hijutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Juinjutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Poison/Potion making: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Intelligence: 1780/5000**

**Memory: 600/5000**

**Chakra: 400/5000**

**Control: 650/5000**

**Bloodline limits acquired: 2/100 **

**Points to spend: 0**

**Bloodline points to spend: 0**

**Special points acquired: 0**

**Bloodlines available:**

**Kagemane: Allows for control over shadows and for you to control enemy movements. Allows for you to use shadow strangle with practiced ease. Upgrades Memory. Upgrades strategy. Upgrades control. 12 points to unlock Tier 3 of 7.**

**Sharingan: A dojutsu that lets you copy or predict an enemy. Upgrades Genjutsu ability. Upgrades Ninjutsu or taijutsu. Upgrades memory. Unlocked by accomplishment Befriending Sasuke Uchiha (completed). 3 points to unlock Tier 1 of 5.**

**Byakugan: A dojutsu that lets you see chakra and see 365 degrees. Upgrades control. Upgrades Intelligence. Upgrades Taijutsu. Unlocked by accomplishment Help Hinata. 3 points to unlock Tier 1 of 2.**

**Longetivity: A body based bloodline that makes your life longer and gives you a faster healing rate. Upgrades chakra. Upgrades Kenjutsu. Upgrades Taijutsu. Upgrades memory. Gives you a harder skin, making you harder to damage. Upgrades stamina and intelligence. Likely to survive Bijuu extraction. 9 points to unlock Tier 3 of 5.**

**No others unlocked yet. See bingo book and accomplishment status for more information on how to unlock more.**

**Special abilities**

**Health upgrade: 50% more health. Tier 2 of 4. 4 points.**

**Extra points: six extra bloodline, 2 extra special. Triples extra stat. Tier 3 of 10. 5 points.**

**Extra experience: Upgrades the amount of experience you get by 200% percent. Tier 3 of 6. 5 points.**

**Downgrade enemies: Downgrades the enemies Naruto will face but still give him the same experience. Tier 1 of 5.**

**More loot: you are 2x more likely to find good items off of enemies. Tier 1 of 10.**

**Sub tiers: **

**Intelligence:**

**Strategy: Allows you to plan more moves to annihilate your enemy easier, tier 2 allows you to check your team and opponent's base stats, tier three allows for better use of unlocked skills and automatically tells you your opponents weakest element or attribute. Tier 3 of 3. **

**Speed reader: allows you to read faster and get more out of what you read, tier 2 allows you to understand code, tier 3 allows you to decipher codes and languages better. Tier 3 of 5. 6 points to unlock.**

**Jutsu Theory: allows you to create your own jutsu to surprise the enemy. Tier 2 allows you to learn them 2x as easy, tier 3 allows for easier elemental jutsu creation. Tier 3 of 6. 7 points to unlock tier 4.**

**Intelligence points: 0**

**Memory:**

**Perfect Memory: gives you a better memory, tier 2 lets you learn more in teams, tier three gives you complete recall of all events. Tier 3 of 3. **

**Birth memory: allows you to find out the truth about the Kyuubi attack and your parents. 2 points to unlock.**

**Chakra memory: lets you learn jutsu 2x as fast as normal, tier three lets you learn taijutsu 2x fast as normal. 3 of 4. 6 points to unlock next tier.**

**Memory points: 0**

**Chakra:**

**Constructions: allows you to use chakra to form basic shapes around you (shields, swords, etc.). Tier 2 allows you to form more complex shapes further away (armor, 30 feet). Helps with sealing. Tier 2 of 10 unlocked. 9 points for next tier.**

**Chakra poisoning: makes your chakra poisonous to people who drain it. Tier 2 allows you to make your chakra more deadly. Tier 2 of 4 unlocked. 10 points to unlock the next level.**

**Ninjutsu: **

**Futon: Tier 1 allows you to use D-rank Futon ninjutsu with ease. Tier 2 allows for C-rank Futon ninjutsu. Tier 2 of 12. 5 points to unlock next tier.**

**Katon: Fire Ninjutsu. 0 of 12 unlocked. 3 points to unlock.**

**Doton: Earth Ninjutsu. 0 of 12 unlocked. 3 points to unlock.**

**Raiton: Lightning Ninjutsu. 0 of 12 unlocked. 3 points to unlock.**

**Suiton: water Ninjutsu. 0 of 12 unlocked. 3 points to unlock.**

**Sub-elements: allows you to combine elements into sub-elements. Tier 1 of 5 unlocked. 4 points to unlock tier 2.**

**Genjutsu:**

**Breaker: allows you to break D-rank genjutsu with practiced ease. Tier 1 of 12 unlocked. 4 points to unlock next tier.**

**Caster: allows you to cast D-rank genjutsu like the clone. Tier 1 of 12 unlocked. 4 points to unlock next tier.**

**Overkill: allows you to place more chakra into the genjutsu to make it harder to break. Tier 1 of 4. 4 points to unlock next level.**

Naruto looked at these and decided which would be most useful in battle then decided to go report to the Hokage about what had happened with Mizuki.

_One hour later…_

The Hokage had listened to the story with much regret showing in his eyes. He remembered how he had let Orochimaru go. He had known that was a mistake but he couldn't help but hope that he would come around.

When the story was finished, The Hokage went into business mode and said "Gennin Naruto Uzumaki you are hereby put on a special team by yourself which will have four sensei's: Kurenai, Anko, Yuugao, and Hana. You shall meet them tomorrow at this location." With the end of that statement he passed Naruto a small piece o paper.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Naruto replied back.

**A/N: And cut! I figured this was a good place to end it as I want to go through the teams and missions for the next chapter. This story has gotten a great response in the time I have had it up! Hell, all of my stories have!**

**I shall try to update faster but on a few of my stories I am not sure where to go. PM me for ideas you have on any of my stories.**

**I still have not decided the harem for this story but it shall not include Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tsunade, or Ami!**


	3. First two tests and level

**A/N: Yo! It is time for the next chapter of Naruto LIAG! Things will finally start picking up in terms of battles that Naruto will have to face. Naruto shall face his four sensei's one on one in their areas of expertise. It will also bring into play some new fields that Naruto shall have to explore in order to get stronger.**

**Naruto' jutsu list:**

**Kenjutsu: chakra piercer, vortex sword, tenshi strike, yoma slash,**

**Genjutsu: Bunshin, Henge, Mist servant technique, Demonic illusion: Hell viewing technique**

**Ninjutsu: Shadow clone, exploding clone, kunai clone, shuriken clone, substitution, sexy jutsu, harem jutsu, **

**Wind style: great breakthrough, wind sword, beast gale palm, (own jutsu) 1000 wind waves, wind scythe, **

**Now for the reviews sections:**

**theDragonBard: ****It's Kunai Kage Bunshin and Shuriken Kage Bunshin!**

No Hinata or Sakura in the harem? Bah.

**Answer: why would I put someone so unconfident in her abilities that they stutter all the time and someone that always hits him in the harem?**

**Discipel of Godric: i really like how this story is going a lot better than all the other naruto video game stories.**

**Answer: Thanks dude, I never came into this with the thought of making this better than everyone else, I was just in it for writing what I wanted to write without any sanctions on it!**

**Dorsettr2: great work so far but can i ask why your excluding those characters from the harem? besides sakura she i can understand**

**Answer: The reason I am excluding them is because I can see no way for them to work in this story. I am starting to think I can have Tsunade in it with a onetime age modifier that he can gain for completing the Sannin battle arc, but I have a feeling that It would be impossible to work.**

**Daniel 29:** **I suspect naruto's harem will include his 4 senseis?**

**Answer: Yes, it will. I am not putting out the harem list throughout this because I am still modifying it continually to make it better.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter three: Tests**

Naruto had walked to the location like the Hokage said to and saw four adults there. He had recognized all four of them because they had protected him and been his friends when he was younger and constantly chased by mobs.

They were Yuugao Uzuki, who had been one of his ANBU protectors when he was younger; Hana Inuzuka, who had helped him go shopping when stores wouldn't let him in; Kurenai Yuhi, who had put the people that had talked bad about them in a genjutsu; and Anko Mitarashi, who had had her snakes bite people's limbs off for breaking the third's law.

Naruto saw the recognition in their eyes and immediately found out why the Hokage had put this team together. It was because they were the only ones who would treat him fairly and teach him every path of the ninja.

Naruto bowed to them before Kurenai said, "Okay, since we all know each other, let's skip the introduction and get down to it. We shall be testing you in each individual art so that we can know what your skill levels are in each of these areas. We will then spend the most times on your weakest ones so that you will be able to fight off anything that may be in your weakest area. But, first, if you had to hazard a guess, what would be your weakest area?"

Naruto thought this over for a few minutes before he said, "Definitely Genjutsu. I can only break D-ranks, but I can severely overpower my genjutsu causing the enemy to have a harder time breaking through them. I still can't layer them yet though."

Kurenai agreed with his assumption of that being his weakest area and was also impressed with his smart observation and ability to point out his faults with major nonchalance. Most people would try to deny any faults in their techniques.

Kurenai then said, "As I am sure that you have already guessed, I will be your first opponent. I shall be fighting you in genjutsu."

Naruto and Kurenai then got into the customary battle stances of the leaf ninja. Kurenai called out "Demonic illusion: Hell Viewing Technique!" As Naruto's reality warped until it was him seeing Konoha in ruins with Sasuke standing over it laughing insanely.

Naruto then shook and said a silent "Kai" to release the jutsu. Naruto then was able to break the jutsu and saw Kurenai standing there in her battle stance.

Kurenai nodded at his skill in breaking genjutsu before saying, "Okay, now cast one of your genjutsu on me."

Naruto said "Mist Servant jutsu," before a thousand of him appeared around Kurenai, all ready to strike her down.

Kurenai then used the customary amount of chakra for a D-rank jutsu, only to find that It wouldn't break. Kurenai then remembered what he said about being able to overpower his genjutsu and tried the amount for a B-rank. The genjutsu then broke after a few seconds and she nodded at his abilities in genjutsu. She was also impressed at his abilities at overpowering his genjutsu. He must be a prodigy for that level of control, as it would have to be very good to push that much chakra into a jutsu and still be able to use it.

Unknown to Kurenai, who was lost in her thoughts, Naruto had pulled up a book that he had felt heat up. It said **+1 extra genjutsu point for gaining Kurenai's praise**. Naruto then checked his levels and saw that he was close to leveling up again. He was about one hundred points shy of getting Level 13.

Yuugao then said, "It's my turn to test you. Get ready!"

Naruto tried to rely on his strength and superior speed only to be pushed back by Yuugao, who then slashed at him. Naruto then tried to keep up the defense and kept it up for a few seconds until he saw an opening. Thinking it was real; Naruto took it only to have Yuugao cut his side. Naruto was able to dodge so it wasn't very deep; however Naruto found that he couldn't fight anymore.

Naruto tapped out and found himself being helped up by Yuugao, who had a smile on her face. Yuugao then said, "Good job for the first time doing this."

Naruto then felt a burning sensation as well as a cool feeling, which meant that he earned an achievement and leveled up.

Naruto looked during the break that followed so that he could find out what it was and use it during the ninjutsu against Anko.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Level: 13**

**Achievements**

**Gained Kurenai's Praise**

**Gained Yuugao's Praise**

**Stats to use: 3000**

**Specials to use: 10**

**Bloodline to use: 15**

**Stats:**

**Ninjutsu: 1065/5000 +400**

**Taijutsu: 700/5000 +400**

**Kenjutsu:400/5000 +400**

**Genjutsu: 900/5000 +400**

**Fuinjutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Senjutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Hijutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Juinjutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Poison/Potion making: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Intelligence: 2180/5000 +400**

**Memory: 1000/5000 +400**

**Chakra: 800/5000 +400**

**Control: 850/5000 +200**

**Bloodline limits acquired: 2/100 **

**Points to spend: 0**

**Bloodline points to spend: 0**

**Special points acquired: 0**

**Bloodlines available:**

**Kagemane: Allows for control over shadows and for you to control enemy movements. Allows for you to use shadow strangle with practiced ease. Upgrades Memory. Upgrades strategy. Upgrades control. 12 points to unlock Tier 3 of 7.**

**Sharingan: A dojutsu that lets you copy or predict an enemy. Upgrades Genjutsu ability. Upgrades Ninjutsu or taijutsu. Upgrades memory. Unlocked by accomplishment Befriending Sasuke Uchiha (completed).Tier 1 lets you use the basic one tomoe sharingan. 6 points to unlock Tier 2 of 5.**

**Byakugan: A dojutsu that lets you see chakra and see 365 degrees. Upgrades control. Upgrades Intelligence. Upgrades Taijutsu. Unlocked by accomplishment Help Hinata. 3 points to unlock Tier 1 of 2.**

**Longetivity: A body based bloodline that makes your life longer and gives you a faster healing rate. Upgrades chakra. Upgrades Kenjutsu. Upgrades Taijutsu. Upgrades memory. Gives you a harder skin, making you harder to damage. Tier 3 gives you an ability called Hierro, which lets you make your skin practically impenetrable. Upgrades stamina and intelligence. Likely to survive Bijuu extraction. 12 points to unlock Tier 4 of 5.**

**No others unlocked yet. See bingo book and accomplishment status for more information on how to unlock more.**

**Special abilities**

**Health upgrade: 75% more health. Tier 3 of 4. 8 points.**

**Extra points: twelve extra bloodline, 4 extra special. Quadruples extra stat. Tier 4 of 10. 10 points.**

**Extra experience: Upgrades the amount of experience you get by 200% percent. Tier 3 of 6. 5 points.**

**Downgrade enemies: Downgrades the enemies Naruto will face but still give him the same experience. Tier 1 of 5.**

**More loot: you are 2x more likely to find good items off of enemies. Tier 1 of 10.**

**Sub tiers: **

**Intelligence:**

**15 points to use**

**Strategy: Allows you to plan more moves to annihilate your enemy easier, tier 2 allows you to check your team and opponent's base stats, tier three allows for better use of unlocked skills and automatically tells you your opponents weakest element or attribute. Tier 3 of 3. **

**Speed reader: allows you to read faster and get more out of what you read, tier 2 allows you to understand code, tier 3 allows you to decipher codes and languages better. Tier 4 allows you to write in code that can only be deciphered by those you let and improves your seal work by 80%. Tier 4 of 5. 12 points to unlock.**

**Jutsu Theory: allows you to create your own jutsu to surprise the enemy. Tier 2 allows you to learn them 2x as easy, tier 3 allows for easier elemental jutsu creation. Tier 4 allows you to make combined elemental jutsu at a 50% failure rate. Tier 4 of 6. 14 points to unlock tier 4.**

**Intelligence points: 2**

**Memory:**

**15 points**

**Perfect Memory: gives you a better memory, tier 2 lets you learn more in teams, tier three gives you complete recall of all events. Tier 3 of 3. **

**Birth memory: allows you to find out the truth about the Kyuubi attack and your parents. Your mother was the heir of the Uzumaki clan who once ruled the great Uzushiokage. Her mother married into the Senju clan and had Kushina with the Shodaime! Your father is the fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze. The Kyuubi was forced to attack by a masked man who your father thought was Madara Uchiha.**

**Chakra memory: lets you learn jutsu 2x as fast as normal, tier three lets you learn taijutsu 2x fast as normal. Tier four allows you to learn elemental and subelemental jutsus. 4 of 4.**

**Memory points: 0**

**Chakra:**

**15 points**

**Constructions: allows you to use chakra to form basic shapes around you (shields, swords, etc.). Tier 2 allows you to form more complex shapes further away (armor, 30 feet). Helps with sealing. Tier three allows you to shape your chakra into a human Bijuu cloak. Tier 3 of 10 unlocked. 12 points for next tier.**

**Chakra poisoning: makes your chakra poisonous to people who drain it. Tier 2 allows you to make your chakra more deadly. Tier 2 of 4 unlocked. 10 points to unlock the next level.**

**Points left: 6**

**Ninjutsu: **

**Ninjutsu points: 30**

**Futon: Tier 1 allows you to use D-rank Futon ninjutsu with ease. Tier 2 allows for C-rank Futon ninjutsu. Tier 3 allows you to use B-rank futon jutsu. Tier 4 allows you to make Futon jutsu 10% easier. Tier 4 of 12. 9 points to unlock next tier.**

**Katon: Fire Ninjutsu Tier 1 allows you to use D-rank katon jutsu Tier 2 allows for C-rank Katon as well as easier sub-element creation. 2 of 12 unlocked. 7 points to unlock.**

**Doton: Earth Ninjutsu, D-rank. 1 of 12 unlocked. 5 points to unlock.**

**Raiton: Lightning Ninjutsu, D-rank. 1 of 12 unlocked. 5 points to unlock.**

**Suiton: water Ninjutsu. 0 of 12 unlocked. 3 points to unlock.**

**Sub-elements: allows you to combine elements into sub-elements, allows for easier combination that require less chakra. Tier 2 of 5 unlocked. 7 points to unlock tier 3.**

**Genjutsu:**

**Genjutsu points: 15**

**Breaker: allows you to break C-rank genjutsu with practiced ease. Tier 2 of 12 unlocked. 6 points to unlock next tier.**

**Caster: allows you to cast C-rank genjutsu like the clone. Tier 2 of 12 unlocked. 6 points to unlock next tier.**

**Overkill: allows you to place more chakra into the genjutsu to make it harder to break. Makes it twice as hard to break. Tier 2 of 4. 6 points to unlock next level.**

Naruto nodded in content after getting over his shock about being the Yondaime's son. Naruto wondered if he could use the Shodaime's bloodline. Naruto decided that he would find that out later as he was called for the next test.

**A/N: Done! I was going to use all four tests at first, but I decided to split it up and use it next chapter as this chapter would be too long if I used it.**

**See ya! Please Read and Review!**


	4. STOP THE MA WITCH HUNT

**A/N: Yo! This is the next chapter to Naruto LIAG. I forgot how I did the scale before on the leveling, so I am just going to wing it for now. I think I remember most of the scale, so that is a good thing about it and should definitely be a big help.**

**I think I left off at the Wave arc if I am not mistake. I already did the senseis and the tests, so yeah; I think that was where it was.**

**Pairings: Naruto/harem**

**Warnings: mentions of torture, blood, innuendo, and gore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliated characters or attacks. I do, however, own any characters or attacks that I create. All rights belong to Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 1**

"I think that we are ready for our first C-rank, Hokage-sama." Kurenai stated blandly.

They had been training and taking missions, and Naruto had most definitely impressed them. He had grown a lot over the course of the few weeks that he had been with the group.

Naruto had also been convinced to change his outfit into something better instead of just that orange jumpsuit.

He now wore a black Anbu shirt with long black sweatpants that were loose enough to hide weapons in them. He also wore boots that had steel tipped and were perfect for hitting an enemy and taking them by surprise.

He also styled his hair into spikes instead of letting it go wild like he had before. Also, Naruto wore gloves that were designed to have holes in them that would contain a few senbon.

He had two storage scrolls on his belt. The first was filled with weapons and food for the trip. The second had a tent and other items that would allow Naruto to rest up. It also had traps in it.

"Are the rest of you in agreement?" The Hokage asked with a puff on his pipe.

The senseis and Naruto all nodded.

"Besides, if anything goes wrong, Naruto has four jonnin with him instead of the usual one." Anko reminded the Hokage.

Iruka was about to ask if the Hokage was sure that it was such a good decision when he decided against it. Naruto was probably ready for it, and his senseis were there if anything went wrong. It would be a good test run for his former student to decide whether or not he was ready for the world of the ninja.

Iruka handed them the C-rank mission that they had and watched them leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group met their client outside of the room.

"Hmm, you don't look like that bad a group. Not like the bunch of morons that came through earlier." Tazuna said blandly.

Team 7 then walked back in the mission room carrying a cat.

"Them," Tazuna said, pointing at the group.

The team sweat dropped at the sight.

"Okay, let us depart before we are stopped by anything." Anko said while boldly stepping off into Konoha.

Wait, some part of that statement sounds wrong.

"Okay, let's go!" Anko cheered before running.

Straight out the window.

"Somebody help me!" She screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Are we still going to be able to leave?" Tazuna asked while chugging down a sake.

Kurenai pinched her nose and sighed. No matter how much Naruto grew, Anko stayed the same.

"Yes, she'll be fine, we're only on the second floor." Naruto said with a shrug.

The group then departed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto got his stuff that he had needed from the house and walked up the road.

Once Naruto presented his ID, the group was allowed to leave.

The group was about two hours out from Konoha when the first sign of trouble came.

A puddle was in the middle of the road.

Naruto discreetly signed over to his senseis and let them know about it.

Kurenai's eyes narrowed at the sight.

That was such an obvious genjutsu that it wasn't even funny.

It was an offense to all Genjutsu users throughout the world that something like that would be considered a good genjutsu by anybody. Whoever it was, was obviously an idiot. Most likely, it was some inexperienced chuunin.

Kurenai signaled back her findings to the others and the others nodded to her.

They had decided that they would have the senseis play dead and then Naruto would wait for them to attack and then go on the defensive with his sword, pretending like he was being pushed back until they could find out what the target of the chuunin was.

"It sure is a beautiful day." Naruto said out loud while this was going on.

That was the signal once the group walked past. Naruto replaced the senseis really quickly with some of the clones that he had made and then kept them there.

The two chuunin took the second that the group's backs were turned in order to attack the ninja.

The clones fell quickly and Naruto used the opportunity to fall back.

Naruto blocked the gauntlet that one of the two chuunin attacked with and then continued backpedalling.

Naruto then quickly launched one of his hidden senbon at one of the chuunin that had broken away and was attacking Tazuna.

The senbon struck his breathalyzer and broke it open.

"Gah!" The Chuunin cried out as he tried to get it back on and then fell to the ground while clutching at his throat.

The other chuunin was distracted long enough for Naruto to take the opportunity and strike him down with a kunai.

The chuunin fell down to the ground and was gasping before a boot hit him in the head.

The chuunin's head went flying back with a broken nose and then he got smashed against the ground, killing him.

"The day is clear!" Naruto called out in the group's secret code.

The senseis came out and looked at the two dead chuunin on the ground.

Yuugao went up close and inspected the forms carefully while flipping through her bingo book.

"Here they are!" She cried in triumph as she saw their section of the book.

Naruto looked down and saw the bounty that the two brothers had.

Naruto looked at the weapons and carefully removed them from the two now deceased brothers' hands.

Naruto then took off their heads with a butcher knife that he hid in his pants.

Once that was done, Naruto sealed the heads inside the scroll and then put explosive tags on the back of the body that had a wick that would be triggered whenever they were moved.

"That should do it." Naruto muttered as he walked away from the two bodies.

Naruto then wiped the blade off and walked back to his senseis.

"Hey, I have the demon brothers taken care of." Naruto said to the group.

The senseis just nodded and Hana rounded on Tazuna.

"This is no C-rank." Hana accused.

Tazuna just nodded sadly and began his tale.

At the end of his tale, he tried to guilt trip the ninja.

"We're going." Naruto stated confidently.

"Did you really fall for that guilt trip?" Yuugao asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, do you remember the Konoha charter and what it said about missions?" He asked.

Kurenai sighed; she knew what he was talking about.

"Kurenai knows the section that I am referring to. A ninja may never forfeit their mission unless one of their teammates dies. This section was never resolved by the council after it was made and it was still in use in the third war." Naruto explained.

The other three ninja blinked, they had never known about that.

"How did you know about that?" Anko asked.

"I needed to know what the council could use against me and what I could use against them." Naruto said with a shrug.

"However," Naruto then rounded on Tazuna. "I have an indemnity that I want to place on you."

Tazuna gulped, he should have known that it wouldn't have been that easy.

**Done! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Tell me if I got the wrong point of it!**

**Here are Naruto's stats as they are now.**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Level: 15**

**Achievements**

**Beat the Demon Brothers**

**Get your first C-rank**

**Show your ninja side**

**Stats to use: 6000**

**Specials to use: 20**

**Bloodline to use: 30**

**Stats:**

**Ninjutsu: 1600/5000**

**Taijutsu: 1200/5000**

**Kenjutsu: 1000/5000**

**Genjutsu: 1400/5000**

**Fuinjutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Senjutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Hijutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Juinjutsu: 0/5000 (NS)**

**Poison/Potion making: 500/5000**

**Intelligence: 2700/5000**

**Memory: 1500/5000**

**Chakra: 1400/5000**

**Control: 1500/5000**

**Bloodline limits acquired: 2/100**

**Points to spend: 0**

**Bloodline points to spend: 0**

**Special points acquired: 0**

**Bloodlines available:**

**Kagemane: Allows for control over shadows and for you to control enemy movements. Allows for you to use shadow strangle with practiced ease. Upgrades Memory. Upgrades strategy. Upgrades control. 12 points to unlock Tier 3 of 7.**

**Sharingan: A dojutsu that lets you copy or predict an enemy. Upgrades Genjutsu ability. Upgrades Ninjutsu or taijutsu. Upgrades memory. Unlocked by accomplishment Befriending Sasuke Uchiha (completed).Tier 1 lets you use the basic one tomoe sharingan. 12 points to unlock Tier 3 of 5.**

**Byakugan: A dojutsu that lets you see chakra and see 365 degrees. Upgrades control. Upgrades Intelligence x2. Upgrades Taijutsu. Unlocked by accomplishment Help Hinata complete**

**Longetivity: A body based bloodline that makes your life longer and gives you a faster healing rate. Upgrades chakra. Upgrades Kenjutsu. Upgrades Taijutsu. Upgrades memory. Gives you a harder skin, making you harder to damage. Tier 3 gives you an ability called Hierro, which lets you make your skin practically impenetrable. Upgrades stamina and intelligence. Likely to survive Bijuu extraction. complete**

**Poison control: A bloodline that gives the user more control over poisons as well as allows the user to secrete poisons when he feels threatened. Tier 1 of 3 5 points for 2**

**Plant control (basic): Allows the user to cause plants to grow faster or to use them in battle (smaller plants). Tier 1 of 3 5 points for 2**

**Mokuton: Locked**

**No others unlocked yet. See bingo book and accomplishment status for more information on how to unlock more.**

**Special abilities**

**Health upgrade: double health**

**Extra points: fifteen extra bloodline, 8 extra special. X8 extra stat. Tier 5 of 10. 10 points.**

**Extra experience: Upgrades the amount of experience you get by 200% percent. Tier 3 of 6. 5 points.**

**Downgrade enemies: Downgrades the enemies Naruto will face but still give him the same experience. Tier 1 of 5.**

**More loot: you are 2x more likely to find good items off of enemies. Tier 1 of 10.**

**Sub tiers:**

**Intelligence:**

**15 points to use**

**Strategy: Allows you to plan more moves to annihilate your enemy easier, tier 2 allows you to check your team and opponent's base stats, tier three allows for better use of unlocked skills and automatically tells you your opponents weakest element or attribute. **

**Speed reader: allows you to read faster and get more out of what you read, tier 2 allows you to understand code, tier 3 allows you to decipher codes and languages better. Tier 4 allows you to write in code that can only be deciphered by those you let and improves your seal work by 80%. Tier 5 allows you to remember everything that you read.**

**Jutsu Theory: allows you to create your own jutsu to surprise the enemy. Tier 2 allows you to learn them 2x as easy, tier 3 allows for easier elemental jutsu creation. Tier 4 allows you to make combined elemental jutsu at a 50% failure rate. Tier 4 of 6. 14 points to unlock tier 4.**

**Intelligence points: 2**

**Memory:**

**15 points**

**Perfect Memory: gives you a better memory, tier 2 lets you learn more in teams, tier three gives you complete recall of all events. Tier 3 of 3.**

**Birth memory: allows you to find out the truth about the Kyuubi attack and your parents. Your mother was the heir of the Uzumaki clan who once ruled the great Uzushiokage. Her mother married into the Senju clan and had Kushina with the Shodaime! Your father is the fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze. The Kyuubi was forced to attack by a masked man who your father thought was Madara Uchiha.**

**Chakra memory: lets you learn jutsu 2x as fast as normal, tier three lets you learn taijutsu 2x fast as normal. Tier four allows you to learn elemental and subelemental jutsus. **

**Memory points: 0**

**Chakra:**

**15 points**

**Constructions: allows you to use chakra to form basic shapes around you (shields, swords, etc.). Tier 2 allows you to form more complex shapes further away (armor, 30 feet). Helps with sealing. Tier three allows you to shape your chakra into a human Bijuu cloak. Tier 4 allows you to use chakra chains to unlimited amount. Tier 4 of 10. 18 points to next level**

**Chakra poisoning: makes your chakra poisonous to people who drain it. Tier 2 allows you to make your chakra more deadly. Tier 2 of 4 unlocked. 10 points to unlock the next level.**

**Points left: 3**

**Ninjutsu:**

**Ninjutsu points: 30**

**Futon: Tier 1 allows you to use D-rank Futon ninjutsu with ease. Tier 2 allows for C-rank Futon ninjutsu. Tier 3 allows you to use B-rank futon jutsu. Tier 4 allows you to make Futon jutsu 10% easier. Tier 5 allows you to use A-rank jutsu Tier 5 of 12. Next level: 18**

**Katon: Fire Ninjutsu Tier 1 allows you to use D-rank katon jutsu Tier 2 allows for C-rank Katon as well as easier sub-element creation. Tier allows you to use B-rank katon. 3 of 12 unlocked. 14 points to unlock.**

**Doton: Earth Ninjutsu, D-rank and C-rank. 2 of 12 unlocked. 7 points to unlock next**

**Raiton: Lightning Ninjutsu, D-rank and C-rank. 2 of 12 unlocked. 7points to unlock next.**

**Suiton: water Ninjutsu- D-rank usable. 1 of 12 unlocked. 5 points to unlock.**

**Sub-elements: allows you to combine elements into sub-elements, allows for easier combination that require less chakra. Tier 2 of 5 unlocked. 7 points to unlock tier 3.**

**Genjutsu:**

**Genjutsu points: 15**

**Breaker: allows you to break up to B-rank genjutsu with practiced ease. Tier 3 of 12 unlocked. 8 points to unlock next tier.**

**Caster: allows you to cast B-rank genjutsu like the clone. Tier 4 of 12 unlocked. 8 points to unlock next tier.**

**Overkill: allows you to place more chakra into the genjutsu to make it harder to break. Makes it twice as hard to break. Tier 2 of 4. 6 points to unlock next level.**

**Kenjutsu:**

**15 points**

**Dancing Leaf dance: Allows you to do a quick strike dance. **

**Strength: 2x normal strength. Tier 2 0f 12**

**Speed: 2x normal speed. Tier 2 of 12**

**Katana: twice skill with katana. Tier 2 of 12**

**Large blade: twice skill. Tier 2 of 12**

**Dagger: twice skill. Tier 2 of 12**

**Taijutsu:**

**15 points**

**Lotus: use basic lotus techniques**

**Strength: 2x strength tier 2 of 12**

**Skill: 2x skill tier 2 of 12**

**Speed: 2x speed tier 2 0f 12**

**Defense: 2x defense tier 2 of 12**

**Control:**

**15 points**

**Tree walking: unlocked**

**Gennin level: unlocked**

**Elemental control: tier 1: basic Tier 2 locked- 10 points to unlock**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
